First Encounter, First Dispute
by Keithan
Summary: summary erased
1. Encounter

A/N: Some scenes in this fanfiction are officially true, meaning from Togashi-san himself and some are fiction made by yours truly.  
_"By the way, you were speaking in your sleep. This Yukina, is she a friend of yours?" -_kurama_  
__"For my gratitude, I'll give you an advice. Your humanity will be the end of you." -_hiei 

**First Encounter, First Dispute**

**"Encounter" **

* * *

The night air brushes through his warm body. It was a still and silent evening. Though it was warm, he felt cold inside. 

He walks slowly around the park minding nothing. He was all alone in the park and he is taking the opportunity to be closest to the former place he called home. Tokyo was a nice place to live but it is far from how he is accustomed to live before he went here. 

There wasn't much noise, just the crickets, the frogs in the pond and the cooing of the owl. 

The owl... he remembers the owl. It often times competes with his kitsune form, on food. It is all just in his memories now. He has to learn how to let go of the past sooner or later, but he knows that it will never be possible. He has doubts that he'll be able to see that past again, but it doesn't mean that he will be able to forget it. Doubts, yes, but also have high hopes to return to the Youko he was before, free from all things. He found the owl on a branch of his favorite tree, the Sakura tree. Gazing at the owl's big round eyes, he found himself missing home. 

_"When will I be able to go back to my real home?"_ his sub-conscious mind asked. He stopped under the tree. He could remember the times when he will climb up the tree and will not go down unless his mother tells him so. 

_"What am I thinking? This is my home now. As long as okaasan lives, this world is my home and this is the body I possess."_

A youko in a ningen form. A 14-year old boy outside and a thousand-year-old fox spirit inside.

_"I can't fool myself..."_ He is yet to find the balance he's looking for, balance between evil and goodness, wild and tamed, youkai and ningen, Kurama... and Shuichi. But everything now is at it is. Maybe someday.

He looks up the tree, with his beautiful emerald green eyes. He took his hand out of his pocket and brushed it through his short red hair. Surprised by his own short hair, he looked at his hand and smiled. _"I'll just let it grow longer and It'll be like before."_ He started to walk away. 

After some few steps away, he felt it, a dark ki, how come he didn't notice it before. He stopped but didn't turn around. Something or someone has his eyes on him and he can feel it. "Better show yourself than hide."

~

It was a cold night for him. It has always been cold, ever since. Him, experiencing cold? No, not that. He was alone, but loneliness is his companion. Without it, he doesn't feel safe. 

He leaped from tree to tree. Not really knowing where to go, where to start. That youkai! How dare him eat a koorime? He shoved the thought away not wanting to think that the koorime he ate is the same one he is looking for. If it is, he will never forgive that bastard.

Suddenly his senses have picked up something, taking him by surprise. He stops in a tree branch, gripped his katana and looked around. 

_"No, it can't be."_ He felt a ki. A youki or reiki he still doesn't know but it was somewhere near. 

_"A youkai in Ningenkai, maybe it's Yatsude!"_ he thought._"is he the one I'm looking for?"_ he spotted him under the Sakura tree. He seems like a helpless ningen. But he's the only one there. He follows him with his stare.

"Better show yourself than hide." 

It startled him, nevertheless, he appeared in front of him but still hidden in the shadows. "It's not him."  He vanished from his sight.

Kurama looked up. He was gone even before he has the chance to look at him. He frowned, it wasn't everyday that you meet a youkai as strong as himself in Ningenkai, then maybe there's trouble and he can feel it. 

~

The next morning was similarly the same to the ones he has been attending for the past years of his ningen life although the weird feeling he's been experiencing these past few days is still there but somehow it was much stronger today. Well, maybe that explains the encounter last night. He headed out the room and went on his daily schedule.

The day was a little bit boring, and it was nearly dismissal. There was a teachers' meeting and the students in Kurama's class gathered in different groups, telling different stories, one is the case of many missing students lately. 

Maya Kitajima, a girl from Kurama's class asked his opinion on the subject.

"Just a couple of runaways, right?" Kurama answered her. 

"What? It's so boring here. It has to be something else. There must be a better place... where there are alien abductions!... or ghosts roaming around!... or a secret church... or even a portal to another dimension!" Kitajima said.

"You have no sense of reality, do you?" Kurama answered.

"Huh? How'd you tell? We don't know. We could be surrounded by outer space beings, just right now, you know."

Kurama looked at her. _"Your thoughts can be useful in the future but for now, the human race is better off with what they already know."_ Kurama pondered.

Meanwhile, Tasaka, another classmate of Shuichi is hanging out with another boy from their class.

"This really sucks." the guy said looking at Kurama and Maya.

"Heh. Give up on Maya-chan. She likes Minamino-kun after all." Tasaka said. 

"I hate that guy! Always wearing a private university school uniform."

Tasaka looked at him; can't he admit that Minamino is just more handsome than him?

"Is that all?" Tasaka asked teasingly.

"Hmp! Die you!" he said as he throws an eraser towards Kurama who has his back on them. 

"The truth is, I think I'm a little bit psychic..." Maya was telling Kurama.

Kurama moved his head to the side and his hand snatched the small eraser with quick gesture. "An eraser?" Kurama asked confused. 

"Wha...?" Tasaka's companion said. "Wow!" was all Tasaka could say after witnessing such fast stunt from the most intelligent pupil in class.

Later in the day, when the bell already rang, Kurama was walking in the empty corridors of their school. "Missing people, huh? It can't be as I thought, but recently I've had a bad feeling about this town."

An oozing sound broke the silence in the corridor. Surprised, Kurama looked for its source and found it. 

"Kurama!" it was a vomit spirit. "I'm gonna kill you! This city... will be our territory!" It said as it oozed its way out the wall.

"What are you saying? Did you forget that they told you to stay away from this city?" Kurama asked him. But the demon kept on blabbering.

"I'll kill ya... you cannot beat me! I've got a powerful ally by my side!"

As quick as a snap of a finger, Kurama's hand seized the demon. "ha!" It was thrown outside the window, but still the vomit spirit was laughing. Staring at the broken window, Kurama tried to connect all the things that has happened and what he has been feeling about the town.

_"That lesser demon was almost dead, and is very weak in power. For him to deliver a message to his opponent means that he is working for a much stronger demon."_

His eyes turned hard and serious. 

_"I don't want to use my dark powers here if at all possible. But if he want to make this city into a human hunting ground... I have to fight. For the humans, no. But for the residing demons in this town."_

"What was that? Just now? A... a ghost?" A voice behind him said, turning his mood from a serious one to that of surprise and concern. 

"Wow! For me to see it so clearly... It's a shock! The very first one I've seen and it was like that..." Maya exclaimed. 

_"She saw it?! How? She did mention that she thought that she was psychic... her fear has been awoken. It looks as though her psychic powers have increased from being around me..." _

"Y-you sure? Perhaps you're mistaken."

"Don't try to mislead me! I saw it so clearly! You are a psychic aren't you, Minamino-kun? It's just as I thought." Maya said, quite excited with her assumption.

"You were talking to it, weren't you? I'm impressed! I was sure that there was something special about you the first time I saw you! I've always loved occult and have been looking for someone with that kind of power and interest!" Maya clapped her hands obviously happy about the idea.

"That's for my first love! Dramatic, huh?" Maya blushed.

Kurama was surprised. They stared at each other for a moment then Kitajima spoke up. "I didn't notice at all that it's time to go home." 

As they walked out the school grounds, Maya started a conversation. "I hadn't heard the announcement yet. They should announce it clearer, coz... I was making my heart ready..."

_"I can't say it."_

"Sorry." Kurama said, not knowing what else to say. _"If I tell her how I really feel, it'll just put her in jeopardy."_

Maya's face turned gloomy. "I see. I'll go home then."

Kurama felt it again, and this time it worried him much more. He grabbed Maya's shoulder before she could go. Maya looked at him questioningly, but he was looking for something. "Don't let go."

_"When did it... it's gotten here already! What an evil aura, no just dangerous..."_

* * *

To be continued..

****


	2. Dispute

A/N: Ok, so this is the next and last part of this fanfiction.. I repeat, this fanfiction was created based on Volume 7 [ if i am not mistaken ] of the mangga, entitled, "Two Shots"

**First Encounter, First Dispute**

**"Dispute"**

* * *

Without warning someone had attacked the place where they should have been, but Kurama was quick enough to jump out of the way at the same time get Maya to safety.

The perpetrator showed himself to them. 

"You dodge well!" A youkai clad in black with a katana said.

Kurama slide down from the jump and asked Maya in his arms if she's okay, ignoring the youkai's statement, but his eyes were fixed on him.  

"Y-yeah." she answered.

"Are _you _okay, Minamino-kun? I'm pretty heavy after all." 

"This isn't the time for that."

_"He's so strong."_

Another attack followed, Kurama let Maya go, when he's sure it was him that was the target, he quickly produce a leaf blade to fight. 

"A weapon of plants?!" the youkai declared as he had exchanged a sword fight with him. Still unsuccessful to get any hit.

"Run away!!" Kurama, again ignoring the demon, said to Maya, while he is trying to keep the fight even. 

Maya just sat there, clueless. "Uh..."

_ "I'll be faster if we change locations..." _The two leapt and ran very fast, their eyes lock on each other in a fierce manner.

"This has to be all a dream..." Maya said, looking after the two figures who just left, unknown to the fact that someone is ought to get her.

A guy possessed by a vomit-spirit held Maya's unconscious body. "Heheheheheh... how lucky, he drove Kurama away leaving this prize, a nice souvenir for Yatsude."

Meanwhile Kurama is still fighting.

"You have a good arm!" The youkai said to him. "Why is someone like you a minion of a youkai like Yatsude!?"

"What?!" Kurama asked surprised."Yatsude!? Is he coming to this city?" The question was enough to  halt the fighters. 

"What!?! You mean that you aren't in league with Yatsude?"

Kurama waved his hand to call off his weapon. "Now I understand. Sheath your sword. I'm just a resident of this town."

The demon tried to maintain his balance. "Ugh... what a likely story. It's as I thought..." Blood dripped from his torso.

_"Blood!?_" Kurama thought. "Erk!" The youkai fell unconscious in the ground. "Wha..?!!" Kurama said surprised.

_ Youkai Yatsude... can't beat him with the power that I have now. This has become a troublesome situation..._

~

"Shuichi? Are you finished eating?" Shiori asked his son who is in the washroom. "Yes, kaasan! I'll be out in a while to help you fix the table." Kurama said. "It's okay Shuichi. You just go ahead with your work and I'll handle things here." Kurama closed the lights as he went out of the washroom. 

"No it's okay, kaasan. I don't want you getting tired because of me. And besides, we don't want to see your face with wrinkles this early, would we?" He teased. A thousand year old fox can still have a human heart of fourteen, right?

Shiori laughed. "Shuichi-chan, you're killing me!" Kurama placed a surprised face.

"What! Then I have to get you to a hospital quick!" He said, coming closer to her so that he can carry her. But Shiori dodged away. "Go study now, Shuichi." She said laughing.

"Well, I guessed I didn't win this time." He sighed. "I'll just be upstairs, kaasan." he said.

Kurama jumped up the flight of stairs quickly and opened his door quietly. His cheerful face was replaced with seriousness. He walked over the bed and lifted the covers. 

_ "The wounds are healing quickly, good._ He thought placing the covers back to cover the youkai's body which laid unconscious in his bed." 

He was about to go to his table when he heard something, and he turned back to the youkai. 

"Yu...yukina..." 

_"What?"_

"Yukina" It was from the being in the bed.

_ "Yukina? I wonder if this has any connection to Yatsude."_

He went over to see if anything was wrong. It seems that this youkai is having a hard time. His face wears a frown, and he's perspiring a little. Kurama placed his hand on his forehead to see if he has a fever, but withdrew it away quickly, his other hand holding it as if it just got burnt. He slowly bent over and lifted the bandage that is over his forehead. 

"A jagan?" He whispered more of a statement than a question. He tried to feel his ki for anything.

_ "His ki is of high level in nature, yet to be developed to the fullest. But it still is adjusting to something, the jagan, it was just placed there recently. Yatsude, Yukina, and his jagan, what does all these have to do with Yatsude?"_

_~_

The city seems to be calm and quiet, nothing seems likely to happen. But Kurama knows otherwise...

"You have a strong ki level, I'm surprised, for you to only sleep for four hours." Kurama said as the youkai sat up from his bed. Sitting against the wall at the bottom of the window, Kurama silently observes the youkai.

He looks closely at his chest where his wounds should have been, but he was surprised to see them gone. Reading his mind, Kurama told him that he has treated them with some demonic healing herbs. He stood up and looked for his clothes and found them neatly folded in the desk.

"By the way..." 

The spiky haired youkai turned his eyes to the side to look at the youkai who has a human body, or whatever, who has not changed positions. But he still continued to get dressed. 

"You were speaking in your sleep. This Yukina, is she a friend of yours?" Kurama said. 

That left him surprised.

"You weren't born with a jagan, were you? With the level of your ki, I sense that it was put there just recently. What purpose do you hold for it? It has something to do with the girl and Yatsude, has it?" 

Turning around full dressed, he gave Kurama a cold glare.

"You talk to much." He said his voice deep. "If you hadn't helped me then I would have been tempted to kill you." He walked towards the window, determined to leave at once. 

"For my gratitude, I'll give you some advice. Your humanity will be the end of you."

Kurama didn't respond to the comment but he spoke anyway. "Where do you think you're going? It would be better for you to rest and wait for your wounds to heal."

"Yeah, and he'll get stronger after a meal. Only cowards like you would sleep." he said laying his foot on the sill. The youkai was surprised that he didn't get any reaction from him. 

"What's your name?" Kurama asked. 

The youkai, gave him a side-glance, and finally said, "Hiei." Then went off. 

"Hiei. One of the known thieves in the Makai. But even with his strength he's no match for Yatsude."

*RING... RING...*

"Hello, This is the Minamino Residence."

"Hey, this is Tasaka from class. I got a phone call from Kitajima's parents, she ain't home yet. So is she there in your house?... ... ... What? He hung up on me? You better know where Maya is for you to hung up like that!"

"Hey! Let's go together!"

"?!" Hiei found himself being followed by the blabbering ningen also leaping from roof to roof to catch up to him. "So the coward still has a stroke of luck."

"Things have changed." Kurama said, his voice serious. 

"That girl... is a sweet person." Hiei said. 

"Looks like we have the same problems"

Hiei gave him a side glance. "Hn. You are a non-stop talking fool. I don't like you."

"We'll settle things after we've finished this."

They arrived in a deserted old factory. Old wrecked dolls are scattered everywhere covered in slime.

"What a low class bastard he is." Kurama said. 

"Looks like his left-over food is mingled with the dolls." Hiei said, making Kurama panic. If something happened to Kitajima, he will hold himself responsible. 

"You'll end up the same!!!" a loud booming voice disrupted the silence. Kurama and Hiei was caught off guard for the voice sounded just behind them. Luckily, the two jumped just in time to avoid the attack. "You're indomitable little bastards." Yatsude said. Yatsude has in fact 8 arms, two at his head, four at his side where arms really should be, and two serving as his feet.

"I'll say it once again. Tell me the name of the koorime that you ate." Hiei said calmly but firmly. 

"Dunno. Didn't say." he answered snickering. It was Kurama's turn to ask. 

"Today, you abducted a girl, where is she!?" Kurama asked, on the verge of pouring out his anger.

"Is she a friend of yours?" he asked. "Okay, here's a clue." his arm at the left side of his head held up something like human flesh. Kurama flared up in anger in seeing this.

"Kisama! (You bastard!)" He said attacking him with his leaf blade. Hiei doing the same.

Yatsude having more arms than the two put together has the upper hand. It always ends up with Hiei or Kurama being thrown away. 

"Our separate attacks are useless!" they both realized. Combining speed and tactics, they charged at the same time. They rushed with great speed one at a time in front of Yatsude. 

"Hm? An impudent impromptu combiplay, huh?! We'll see about that!" He said, his arms doubling up the work speed to counter the more powerful attacks the duo launched at him. He then spotted Hiei coming up behind Kurama, making a sneaky attack. "Ha! You're movements are seen right through!" He punched Hiei smack in the face. A cracking sound was heard, it was from the doll that he punched. It was late when Yatsude realized it was all a decoy. After Kurama passed through him again, the real Hiei was behind him and slashed his katana all the way down. Kurama slashed his blade at the same time. Cutting Yatsude's body in 3.

The bodiless head spoke. "You were successful. As for your reward, the girl's safe, and I didn't eat any koorime, just a low class demon." He managed to speak. "Somehow, the two of you beat me."

_"He was wrong too."_ Hiei thought.

Maya woke up in Kurama's back. He was carrying her. "Huh? Minamino-kun. How...? Oh. It's just a dream. That's right." Maya said sleepily. "Yes, a dream. You'll forget it all when you wake up." Kurama said in return. _"My thoughts too, all of them."_

"Pollen of the Dream Flower, ne? It erases memories, right?" Hiei said his gaze cast forward. 

"It's for her best." Kurama said. 

"Hn." was all Hiei could utter. "I believe I didn't catch your name."

"It's Kurama."

* * *

~End~   
That's about it, how was it? so it was that bad, huh? sorry, i'll try to make another worth reading fics, it would help if you'd review, coz it would help, i am very open to suggestions, c & c's, coz that's what makes a good author.. and i hope to be one.. someday -_-.. *sigh* if only i am good.. *sigh*


End file.
